Of Phone Numbers and Misunderstandings
by SilverDragonDuo
Summary: Basically 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera) Coffee Shop AU Or the time when Yamamoto attempted to woo the cute guy at the counter at Vongola Cafe


**Of Phone Numbers and Misunderstandings**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR  
**

**AN: Hi! This is my first time writing 8059 fanfiction and well, my first time writing KHR fanfiction. Coffee Shop AU is literally my favourite type of fic so I am really scared that I've messed it up and ruined it. Nevertheless, here is my attempt at an 8059 Coffee Shop AU fic. Enjoy!**

Yamamoto had gotten used to stopping at the Vongola Café almost every day on his way home. The store had been in Tsuna's family for generations, and though his brown-haired friend was always complaining about working there and how inconvenient it was, Yamamoto knew as well as Tsuna that Tsuna would never quit.

As Yamamoto entered the café, he noticed a distinct increase in the number of females in the store. As soon as he reached the counter, the reasonwas found. Usually Tsuna was the one at the counter. However, today he was replaced by well, frankly speaking, the hottest boy Yamamoto had ever seen. He looked to be around the same age as Tsuna and Yamamoto. His grumpy frown did nothing to mar his features. His face was perfectly chiselled and angular. His silvery hair framed his face. His eyes were a breath-taking shade of green and even though he seemed to glaring at the marble countertops, Yamamoto couldn't help but think that he was cute.

'Hi! I am Yamamoto Takeshi' He said as he approached the counter, flashing his brightest grin which a multitude of old ladies had described as extremely charming.

The guy looked up with a glare, his name tag read Gokudera Hayato Yamamoto noted. " A) I don't see how that information is in any form relevant and B) What can I get you?" he asked monotonously.

"One cappuccino to go, please." He said. _'And your phone number would be nice too'_ he thought inwardly. Suddenly noticing Gokudera's blush(which in later retellings of the story he would add was so cute it could be compared with a box full of kittens) he realized that he had said the second part of his order out loud by mistake. "I am sorry" he said, mildly flustered. Yamamoto wasn't shy by any means but he prided himself on not being obnoxiously forward either. "I didn't mean to say that last bit aloud."

Gokudera flipped him off "Yeah, whatever." He added something under his breath Yamamoto couldn't catch but he had a good feeling it was an insult. Yamamoto felt like whacking himself. If he hadn't slipped up, he knew that he could have exited the store with a date or at least the guy's phone number but he just had to go and ruin it.

"Here you go." said Gokudera as he handed him a thick and plain brown paper cup. "Thanks" Yamamoto said with a smile "And sorry about earlier."

He quickly chugged the coffee as he made his way home, still mentally cursing his luck. As he was rotating the cup with his hands, scanning the street for a trash can. He noticed the black writing at the bottom of the cup. He quickly read it: there was a number along with the words – _Gokudera Hayato, call me tonight ;_) scrawled on it. Yamamoto literally whooped, paying no heed to the alarmed passers-by.

Suddenly, as he was passing a ground, he noticed a bunch of his juniors from high school. "Hey guys" he shouted from where he was. The group looked up and broke into delighted grins "Hey, Yamamoto-senpai, come play with us."

Yamamoto quickly ran to his kouhais. He carefully placed the cup on the ground and proceeded to play with kouhais. Even at university, he was still playing baseball but there was nothing like playing with your old teammates, the weird inside jokes with even weirder back-stories along with the nostalgia could never be replaced by anything else. After almost 2 hours of playing, Yamamoto noticed it was getting dark and he had a ton of work to do. "I got to go now guys, bye" he said smiling at them.

"Bye Yamamoto-senpai" chorused the group. Yamamoto went to go get his coffee cup back when he noticed it wasn't there, he looked around, '_Maybe the wind moved it somewhere_' he reasoned looking all around him.

"What's wrong Yamamoto-senpai?" asked one of his kouhais.

"I'm looking for a paper coffee cup, I left it somewhere here." He said, the worry clear in voice.

"Oh no, is it the one from Vongola Café?" asked the kouhai. Yamamoto nodded "I thought it was litter and I threw it away, I am so sorry senpai."

Yamamoto glanced at his watch, it was late the café would probably be closed by now. Noticing the worried look of his kouhai, the Yamamoto managed to squeeze out a smile "It's okay Mori-kun, well I have to get going now."

Yamamoto was understandably bitter the whole walk home. By some twist of fate, he had managed to get Gokudera's number but it was out of reach again. Worse, Gokudera would be expecting him to call; he'd probably think Yamamoto was a jerk now.

Fate just loved toying with Yamamoto

_**^_^ Scene break ^_^**_

Gokudera was walking home, when he started to doubt his decision of writing his number on Yamamoto's cup and what was he thinking when he added the winky face. It was so unlike him but he had just added it. It was kind of weird. Sure the guy was amazingly good-looking. He looked like a Greek god, well, more like a Japanese version of a Greek god, bottom line: he was drop-dead gorgeous. He had a cute name, Yamamoto Takeshi

Truth to be told, while the guy's order definitely flustered him, he definitely would not have considered giving the guy his number. Dealing with obnoxious girls all day was bad enough, he knew from experience that obnoxious guys were much worse. But the way, the guy had gotten so flustered had convinced Gokudera that he wasn't being forward.

But now the doubts were creeping in, what if Yamamoto had just asked for Gokudera's number (even though it was in his head, according to the man himself) for fun, as a joke. How was Gokudera even so sure, that the brown haired guy was into guys?

Suddenly he noticed a stray coffee cup at the side of trash can. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed it was the same one with his number scrawled on at the bottom. Even though Gokudera already had his doubts, the ugly truth still hurt. The one time he decided to go with the flow, it destroyed him "The moral" is he said to himself trying to keep himself composed "Don't give your number to strangers, no matter how hot they are." He picked up the cup; he couldn't bring himself to throw it. This would a memoir reminding him never to trust strangers.

_**^_^ Scene break ^_^**_

The next day, Yamamoto ran to the Vongola café. The first thing he noticed was that the counter was back to being run by Tsuna. "Hey Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out, flashing Yamamoto a quick smile.

"Hey Tsuna" Yamamoto said, clearly distracted. "Um, yesterday, there was a guy here, Gokudera-san. Is he here today?"

"Yeah, he's in the back. Do you want me to call him?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto nodded "Is anything wrong, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, his eyes full of concern.

Yamamoto managed a weak smile "No, nothing much."

Tsuna quickly disappeared into the door that led to the kitchen. A moment later, Gokudera stepped out, a cup of coffee in his hand. He glared at Yamamoto but if you looked carefully you could see sorrow in his eyes.

"What do you want?" the silvered haired boy growled.

"Just 5 minutes" Yamamoto pleaded.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna "its okay Gokudera-kun" the brunette said "You can take your break now"

Gokudera quickly made his way to the other side of the counter. "What is it?" he asked Yamamoto.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Yamamoto asked, a nervous smile on his face.

Gokudera grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a booth at the corner of the cafee.

Before Gokudera could say anything, Yamamoto burst out "I am so sorry. I saw the number on the cup and I was going to call you but I started playing baseball with some of my juniors and I left the cup on the ground. One of my kouhais thought it was litter and threw it away and well, I had no means of contacting you and I didn't want you to think I was a jerk."

Gokudera had to admit the guy was convincing and his story was quite plausible but he refused to get tricked again. "Oh really" he said with a raised eyebrow "because the way I see it, I gave you my number and I found the cup next to a trash can. It is not exactly flattering." He said setting the cup he was previously holding on the table. It was the same cup he had given Yamamoto yesterday.

Yamamoto's eyes widened "I am so sorry. Trust me, I was going to call you. You're beautiful, why wouldn't I call you?"

Gokudera's face turned tomato-red "Don't say embarrassing things like that."

Yamamoto couldn't help but smile at Gokudera "So, do I get a second chance? Or third, if you count my first mess up."

Gokudera slid the cup towards Yamamoto, his face facing downwards, too embarrassed to even look at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto flipped the cup over "But the last two numbers are smudged" he pointed out.

Gokudera smirked at him "Tough luck" and disappeared back into the kitchen before Yamamoto could protest

After three unsuccessful tries, one to an obaa-san in Hokago, one to an onsen owner and the last to his headmaster (that was an awkward conversation), Yamamoto finally heard that silky voice, he had wanted to hear from the start on the other line "Hello"

_**Fin.**_

**AN: I know, the ending was so awkward. I'm not really the best at endings. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated ^_^ **

**IceCrystal**


End file.
